


It'll Be Open Season On You

by donsboy



Series: The San Diego Files [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick make a mistake and Cory helps him set it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Open Season On You

Nick was having one of those days. There were so many thing wrong that he could hardly keep track. He and Cory were still having problems, if fact they'd argued AGAIN before he left for work. It seemed as though all they did was argue. If it wasn't about schedules, it was about Nick not wanting to do much on his days off. It seemed as though he couldn't do anything right as far as Cory was concerned. To top all that off, he was having staff problems at the lab, which turned into meeting with his supervisors. The lab part he could handle, the problems with Cory he wasn't so sure about. It had gotten to the point that he and Cory were just barely speaking, and hadn't made love in weeks. He wasn't sure exactly what to to, but he knew something had to give soon.

When he finished his shift, he decided to have a drink before going home because he didn't think he'd be able to face the silence or any more arguing. He stopped at a little out-of-the-way bar called Ray's. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. There were very few people at that hour of the morning, but Nick noticed a tall, good-looking guy sitting in a booth who nodded at him. Nick nodded, looked away and sat staring at the bar. He was a bit surprised when the guy from the booth sat down on the stool beside him......

“Hey....”

“What's up?”

“You look like you could use a friend.....”

“Not really, just having a drink before I go home.....”

“Will you at least let me by you another?”

“Sure.....”

The guy introduced himself as Chris, and Nick told him his name. They sat and made small talk and had three or four more beers as they talked. Nick noticed the time and said he needed to get home. Chris asked if Nick would give him a ride, and Nick said he would. Chris told him where he lived, and when they got there, he asked Nick in for a nightcap which Nick accepted. His mind was telling him not to, but his body told him to go ahead. It was nearly noon when Nick left,and he was hoping that Cory was asleep when he got home.

When he got home, he sat in his car feeling the guilt and shame wash over him wave after wave. Granted, the sex with Chris wasn't that great, but it sure as hell felt good to be wanted, even if it was just for a little while. He got out of the car and went inside, grateful that Cory was in bed. He took a quick shower to get the smell of sex off of him, and eased into the bed gently so as not to wake Cory. He lay there for the longest time with tears running down his cheeks because of what he'd just been doing.

Later in the early evening, Nick woke to the smell of fresh coffee. He went to piss,and headed to the kitchen. Cory was getting supper started, and when Nick walked into the kitchen, Cory walked over and kissed him. Nick was a bit surprised because usually they started arguing. Cory asked when Nick got home, and Nick said it was shortly after noon. Cory asked why he was so late, and he said that budget meetings took longer than expected. Cory laughed and said that was usually the case when folks were trying to find ways to spend other peoples' money. Nick's curiosity got the better of him and he said......

“Cory, what's going on?”

“What do you mean,babe?”

“For the last few week all we've done is argue,and tonight you seem to be in a decent mood.....”

“That because I thought about it all last night at work, and I came to the realization that if I wasn't careful and got my shit together, I was going to lose you. I can't explain exactly what started it, but I know that I want to try and repair some of the damage I've done......”

“I'd like that, too....”

“Since we're both off tomorrow night, why don't we go out to dinner and start the re-connection process?”

“That sounds fine to me.....”

Nick felt like such a fraud. Cory was finally coming around, and he had Chris hanging between them. “Way to go, Stokes!” he thought. The two sat down to eat, but Nick wasn't very hungry. Cory asked if he was feeling okay, and he said he was just tired. Cory said he would wrap Nick's food up so he could take it with him. The two got ready for work and went their separate ways. The lab was fairly quiet that night, for which Nick was grateful. He stayed in his office most of the night agonizing over how to tell Cory about what he'd done. He knew that since they had based their whole relationship on honesty and communication that he owed it to Cory to tell him the truth.

The next morning, after they'd arrived home, Cory noticed that Nick was very preoccupied. When he asked about it, Nick just passed it off as personnel problems at the lab. The two went to bed, and when they got up that afternoon, Cory asked Nick where he wanted to eat that night. Nick said he wanted to try the new steak house that had opened a couple of weeks previous. Cory said that sounded good so he called to make reservations. The guys lazed around the apartment talking, but Cory could tell that Nick's mind was somewhere else.......

“Nick, babe, what's wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“You're here, but your mind is a million miles away.....”

“I just got some things on my mind is all.....”

“Is it something I can help with?”

“No, baby, I've got to work this out on my own.....”

“Well, if you wanna talk, let me know.....”

Nick almost blurted it out right then! He stopped himself just in time because he wasn't quite ready. It was killing him to keep his secret from Cory. He wanted to tell him, but he didn't want to lose the best thing that ever happened to him. Hell, that was probably going to happen anyway. Nick decided that he was definitely going to tell Cory, he just didn't know when. The restaurant was very nice, and the food was quite good. Cory noticed that Nick kept glancing at this one waiter named Chris. Every time the guy came near their table, Nick looked as though he was ready to bolt. There was definitely something there, but he could not quite put his finger on it. Little did he know that he would find out sooner than he thought........

 

When they got home, Cory decided that he and Nick needed to talk. Once they were settled in the living room, Cory asked Nick was that was all about back at the restaurant......

“What are you talking about, Cory?”

“I'm talking about how you nearly panicked every time that waiter named Chris came near our table.....”

Nick decided that it was now or never, consequences be damned!

“ I nearly panicked because I had reason to......”

“What do you mean?”

“I slept with him....”

“You did what?”

“It was a few days ago..... I was late getting out of the lab,and I stopped off at this little bar called Ray's. We struck up a conversation, and he asked for a ride home. When we got there, he asked mein for a nightcap and one thing led to another.....”

“Why did you do it, Nick?”

“Because we were arguing all the time, we hadn't made love in weeks, and I was tired of all of it. I just wanted to be wanted for a change.....”

Cory sat there stunned, trying to process what Nick had just told him. He couldn't believe that Nick would cheat on him, but that's exactly what Nick had done. Cory knew he needed some time to think about this, and what he wanted to do........

“Nick, I need some time to think about this.....

“I understand, Cory.....”

“I think it best that you sleep in the spare room for a few days until I can figure out what we need to do.....”

“Whatever you say, babe....”

“I will let you know when I'm ready to talk about this, but until then, let's leave this be for now.....”

Cory didn't give Nick a chance to reply. He walked down the hall and closed the bedroom door, locking it behind him. Nick went to the spare room and got ready for bed. He lay down, but sleep was a very long time coming. He felt a bit better now that he'd told Cory the truth, but was extremely nervous about the outcome. Cory had surprised him because he'd been so calm. That was another thing because Cory has one hell of a temper, but he' never raised his voice. Nick hoped that they could work through this because he didn't want to lose Cory because of one act of foolishness.

In the master bedroom, Cory lay across the big bed crying. He didn't want to believe that Nick had cheated on him, but he knew in his heart it was true. He also knew that he was partly to blame. He and Nick had hit a rough patch, and were just barely getting along. At that point in time, every time Nick wanted to make love, he'd turned the poor guy away. This went on for week, and Cory couldn't seem to find the time to try and talk to Nick. He knew he shouldn't be too hard on Nick because he knew what it felt like to feel unwanted. As he fell asleep, he wondered what to do.

The next morning, Nick made breakfast for himself and Cory. They made small talk, and did their best to avoid the HUGE white elephant in the room. Cory said he needed to go to go to the grocery and asked Nick to put anything special he wanted on the list. While Cory was getting dressed, Nick put a couple of items on the list and waited for Cory to come back to the kitchen. When he was ready, Cory grabbed the list and told Nick he would be back soon. Nick leaned down to kiss him, but Cory ducked out of the way and was gone. Though it hurt his feelings, he understood why Cory avoided him.

When Cory arrived home from the store, Nick helped him unload the bags and started putting the groceries away. Once that was done, Nick said he would get the laundry started, and began gathering clothes. While Nick was doing laundry, Cory was cleaning the living room. Nick cleaned the bathroom, and the kitchen. It was sad to think that all this work was being done just so two grown-up couldn't talk to each other. Later, Nick asked what Cory wanted for dinner, but Cory said he wasn't very hungry. This too hurt Nick's feelings because he'd planned to grill steaks just the way Cory liked them.

Around 8 o'clock, Cory told Nick he was going to bed. He took a quick shower, went ot the master bedroom, shut and locked the door. He could hear the TV in the living room and knew that Nick was still watching the game. Cory lay across the bed thinking about what he wanted to say to Nick because, even though he was still upset about the deal, he knew he needed to put himself and Nick out of their collective misery. He made up his mind to talk to Nick in the morning. While Cory was thinking about the situation they were facing, Nick was thinking about the whole mess, too. He thought about the fact that his and Cory's relationship was built on honesty and respect. He was honest about what he'd done, even though he'd disrespected himself and Cory by sleeping with Chris. All he knew was that waiting for Cory was killing him inside,and he hoped that Cory would make a decision soon.

 

The next morning, Cory was up early. He'd made coffee and was sitting at the table with the morning paper, having a smoke. Nick came into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table across from Cory. Cory greeted Nick with a pleasant “Good Morning”, and Nick was surprised. The two talked for a while and then Cory told Nick he was ready to talk.....

“I've come to a decision regarding recent events, and I really want to talk to you about it.....”

“I'm definitely ready to listen, Cory.....”

“Nick, I know that what happened wasn't all your fault. We let things get out of hand, and didn't talk about any of it. We both have ourselves to blame for that. Me pushing you away in the bedroom didn't help matters at all. I don't know exactly why all of that started, but I do know that we can't let things get that bad between us again. I know why you did what you did, and I am so sorry for making you feel unloved and unwanted.....”

“Cory, what you've said so far is true. I did what I did because I wanted to matter to somebody, even for just a little while.....”

“Nick, you matter to me.....”

“Maybe, but it didn't feel that way at the time..... Cory, have you decided how you want to handle all this?”

Nick held his breath waiting for Cory to answer. He knew that whatever his little guy decided would be how things would be......

“Nick, I have come to a decision....I'll forgive you this once, but don't make a fool of me, or turn into a sleaze ball who thinks that since he got away with it once, that he could do it again because the consequences will be much more dire IF it happens again. I want you to know that I give you props for telling me about it because that shows that even through it all, you were honest about it. I want us to work through this, and move on because I love you way too much to lose you.......”

Tears blinded Nick as he heard what Cory said to him. He knew in that instant that he could not fuck up again because Cory still loved and wanted him, and he wasn't going to take a chance on losing the best thing he ever had ever again. Cory held his arms out to Nick, who walked over to him and stepped into his arms. Cory held his man as he cried it out, and comforted him, telling him it was gonna be alright. Nick looked deep into Cory's eyes and asked: “You really do still love me?”  
“Yes, Nick I really do......”. “Baby, I am so sorry for what I've done, and I give you my word that I will never be that stupid again.....” Cory reached up and wiped the tears from Nick's cheeks, took him by the hand and led him to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

 

It took some doing, but the guys were able to get a start on moving past what had happened. Each man made efforts to communicate with the other more, and instead of letting things fester, they talked things out or found a compromise as soon as possible. Nick's schedule remained erratic, but Cory tried to be more understanding. About a month later, Nick suggested they have a night out. Cory asked what Nick had in mind, and he said he though dinner and dancing might be fun. Cory agreed since it had been quite a while since they'd done something like that. He asked Nick when hewanted to do it, and Nick said he would like to on their next days off.

When Nick got off work Thursday morning, he was excited because it was the start of his and Cory's days off. He was looking forward to dinner and a club that night because he wanted to take Cory out, show him off a bit, and spend the next day making love to him. He gathered his things, checked on a few last-minutes things, and headed home.....

When he arrived home, Cory was already there. That seemed a bit odd, and Nick went inside to see if everything was okay. He found Cory sound asleep on the sofa, still wearing his work smock. He smiled as he stood there watching his little guy sleep. He walked around to the front of the sofa and gently began to wake Cory.....

“Cory? Come on, babe..... time to go to bed......”

Cory stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Nick, and said: “Hey, cowboy....”  
Nick reached out his hand, and Cory took it. Nick helped him up and led him to the bedroom. He helped Cory get undressed and get in bed. Nick climbed in bed beside Cory, who snuggled up close to Nick. He asked if Cory was okay, and got the mumbled reply: “I am now...” Nick held his love as he waited for sleep to come, and thanked God that he'd been blessed with a second chance.

Later that afternoon when the guys had gotten out of bed, Nick asked Cory why he had come home early. Cory explained that he hadn't felt well, and since it was slow, he'd asked Tony to fill in for him. Tony was a new hire for the shift Cory worked because the owner was concerned about robberies in the area. Nick asked how he felt, and Cory said he felt much better now because it was the beginning of their nights off, and he was ready to go dancing! Nick laughed and asked if they could at least eat   
dinner first. Cory said they needed to shower and get dressed.

While Nick was in the shower, Cory took the time to pick out a shirt for Nick that would compliment his masculine physique and make him look damn good. He took considerable pains with his own wardrobe, taking care to choose an outfit that drive Nick up the wall. After they'd both showered and dressed, Nick took notice of Cory's outfit and said: “Damn!!!” Cory's thought was; “Mission accomplished!” They locked up the house and headed to the restaurant so they wouldn't miss their reservation.

The meal was excellent, and while they were eating, Nick asked Cory where he wanted to go dancing. Cory thought for a moment and said he wanted to try the new club that had just opened called Hugo's. Nick asked what kind of club it was, and Cory explained that it was a dance club. Nick laughed and said he'd give it a shot only if Cory didn't laugh too much. Cory promised he wouldn't laugh and it was decided that Hugo's was their next destination. When they arrived, the line was fairly short, and they guys got in without any hassle. Cory took a good look around at the colored lights and the dancers, and decided this was great. Nick looked around and for a moment was reminded of all the clubs Greg used to drag him to in Vegas.

He put that thought out of his mind as quickly as it appeared. Now was NOT the time to be reminded of you ex when your fine-ass present was shaking his ass mere inches from your half-hard dick! Nick asked Cory if he wanted a drink, and Cory said he wanted a beer. Nick turned to the bar and ordered beers for the both of them. They found a table and sat down to watch the dancers. The DJ was playing some excellent dance music, and Cory got out on the floor to join the mob of dancer. He danced through a few songs then decided to go back to the table. As he was nearing the table, he could see Nick talking heatedly to a tall guy with brown hair. The guy looked vaguely familiar to Cory, and he was trying to remember where he'd seen the guy before. The guy put his hand on Nick's shoulder and squeezed. Nick knocked it away and stood up. That's when it hit Cory who the guy was! It was that Chris fella that Nick had slept with.

Cory started pushing people out of the way so he could get to the table. He got close enough to hear Nick tell Chris to move on. Chris wasn't having it, though. He told Nick he should come home with him for a repeat performance. Cory bounced up to the table and said: “I don't think so!” Nick looked relieved to see his husband, and Chris looked at him as if he were delivering the garbage.....

''Why don't you think so, little man?”

“Because Nick is my husband! That's why.....”

“What are you talking about? He never said anything about being married...”

“Well, he is! I've got a license that says he's mine because I got to him first. The best thing you can do is step off and find somebody else to get you hooks in, and by the way, if I catch you anywhere near Nick again, it'll be open season on you! Come on, Nick, let's go home.....”

Nick walked around the table and put his arm around Cory. They left the club , went home, and made love until dawn. Later that afternoon, after they'd gotten some sleep, Nick asked Cory if he'd really meant what he he'd said to Chris the night before. Cory looked Nick in the eye and said: “I meant every word I said. Now, take me back to bed, cowboy.....”

THE END

 

Epilogue:  
Chris never did bother Nick anymore. Cory and Nick got things back on track and Cory made damn sure that Nick never had a reason to make the mistake he made before. It was laid to rest, and that was that!


End file.
